


Best Ever!

by AquaNinjaPirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace in love with Smoker, Alternate Universe - High School, Luffy protects, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smoker in denial, Smoker in love with Ace, student Ace, teacher Smoker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaNinjaPirate/pseuds/AquaNinjaPirate
Summary: AU. Smoker is a teacher and Ace is a 17yr old student. Ace irritates almost everyone, but picks on Smoker the most. Ace is in love with Smoker. Will a detention determine if the love is returned or not? Find out. SmoAce, Yaoi, TeacherxStudent don't read if you don't like Has some humor? but not the genre Don't own One Piece from GothicNinjaKitty: my FF account.





	1. Best Detention Ever!

Ace was a pain in the ass high school student. He was smart but does not show if off like some of the other students would as he refused to waste time doing homework. He was just a 'bad-boy' claimed by most of the students and teachers. All his teachers hated him because he was an annoying idiot. He was hated the most by his favorite teacher, Smoker. No one saw or felt the difference but ever since Smoker started a few months ago, Ace limited his annoyance skill on his other teachers and focused most of it on this new teacher. Ace picked on him the most out of anyone in his entire life, even more so than his grandpa, and he hated the man. The reason behind this special annoyance was cause Ace had the biggest crush on Smoker. He was so in love with the man and because the man didn't want anything to do with him because of the rumors, Ace had resorted to pestering Smoker more than anyone to get his attention and maybe a detention or two to spend longer times with this beyond sexy man.

"PORTGAS!" Smoker yelled as he got hit in the head with a balloon filled with white whipped cream, it popped and got whipped cream all over him and his desk. He wiped his eyes and glared at Ace who was smirking

"Oi, oi, how could you know it was me? For all you know it could have been Nami" Ace said pointing to the irritated orange girl and Sanji stood up and glared at him

"Bastard! Don't blame Nami for anything!"

"Blackleg! Sit down!" Smoker yelled and Sanji gave one last glare to Ace before sitting down

"Tell me this Portgas, why would one of my best students do this?"

"Because one could only take so much of your voice and shitty attitude" Ace said with a smirk Smoker calming down his fast rising anger smirked, "Prove to me you didn't do this. Dump your bag on your desk"

Ace rolled his eyes and dropped all his things on the desk. There were many things, many strange things one really would be considered weird to bring at school. There were random lighters even if he didn't even smoke, condoms, bagged ham, turkey and other random meats, a chicken leg bone, a couple of rib bones, Pocky, a hand knife, some goo that he was saving for the best prank of his life, some wrappers, a dildo, a vibrator, lube, a book on sexual positions for men, and the whipped cream and balloons used for the current prank

"Knew it. 5 hour detention"

"5 hours? Isn't that a little extreme? Ace asked as he was holding in his excitement. 5 hours alone with this hunky man

"For this and those non school appropriate items" Smoker said and Ace looked around to see some people blushing and others looking away. Everyone knew he was gay so it didn't really come to a shock he had those items, but to bring them to school was another thing.

Ace turned to Smoker and glared slightly, "Well you should've expected it... telling someone to dump out their bag onto the desk"

Before Smoker could say a thing, the last school bell rang and everyone left the room but him and Ace.

"You clean up that filth you call your stuff, I'll be right back" Smoker said going to the bathroom to was his face and hair of the mess Ace created for him. He growled at his reflection. Ace really did it this time. He rinsed every inch of his face and head before using some paper towels to dry; his hair still damp. Smoker glared at his jacket that had some cream on it and took it off along with his tie

Ace watched with a smirk as the door opened, knowing Smoker was the one coming in. Though, his smirk weakened as the man came in with visibly damp hair and his jacket and tie off. Smoker saw the smirk fall from Ace's face and smirked himself

"What? Now you're feeling the effects of your stupidity?" Smoker asked and Ace glared

"Never! Cause I ain't stupid" Ace said and grinned, "I just thought you look better with that white stuff all over you" Ace said, internally chuckling at his own gutter moment but really couldn't get his mind off of Smoker, 'He is too damn sexy with damp hair... if only I could run my hands through it'

"You goddamn brat. You need to learn respect for your elders!" Smoker yelled and Ace sighed knowing he didn't catch his dirty joke but oh well

Ace leaned onto his desk as he watched Smoker go to his, "Soooo Smokey, I'm all yours for the next five hours, what would you want me to do?" Ace asked, having a sexy like smirk on his face

Smoker not looking up from his desk answered, "Write a 5 page paper, front to back, on how not to act in school"

'Damn... he's oblivious' Ace thought with a pout... his come-on was a complete failure. Ace sighed before getting out 5 pieces of paper and started tapping his pencil on the paper for a few minutes

Smoker growled deeply before snapping, "Write the damn paper dammit!"

"Alright!" Ace yelled back before writing a word or two before getting out a piece of meat and started eating it.

 **"WAKE UP!"** **BAAAAM!**

Ace woke up, jumping out of the seat wondering what the hell happened. Ace looked up to see Smoker with a big smirk and a giant book he used to slam on his desk. Did... did he have another narcoleptic attack? So Smoker...

"Damn Smokey" Ace said rubbing his head... Smoker didn't need to scare the shit out of him

"Don't fall asleep in detention!" Smoker said and Ace glared

"I have narcolepsy damn it. Like I could help it!"

"No excuse"

"It is too! I have attacks all the time!" Ace said and pouted when Smoker said 'no excuse' again in a stern strict voice; it almost made him want to cry. Ace went back to his seat and started to do his paper. Smoker, at his desk watched Ace for a few minutes until Ace looked to him

"What?"

"Why do you annoy everyone?" Smoker asked and Ace smirked slightly

"I don't annoy everyone"

"That's a lie" Smoker said and Ace's smirk grew

"No it isn't. I don't annoy friends" Ace said and Smoker growled

"Smartass. Then answer this. Why me? Why do you annoy me the most out of everyone?" Smoker asked looking serious, "What did I ever do to you? Mad about a bad grade? Pissed that I called you out on an answer you didn't know? What?"

Ace stared as he had no idea how to respond until a brilliant one went through his mind. Smirking, Ace thought if he couldn't think of really how to respond in a way that the oblivious person would realize, then he should respond physically. Ace got up and walked to Smoker's desk where the other male was sitting at

"There is one thing you did" Ace said leaning towards him

Smoker narrowed his eyes, "Which is?"

"You being too damn sexy for your own good" Ace responded leaning over the desk in full and capturing his favorite teacher in lip-lock. Ace pulled back from a stunned teacher and decided to continue talking

"I'll ask again, I'm all yours for 5 hours, what do you want me to do?" Ace said again, a little slower

Smoker, after the initial shock, blushed slightly realizing all the tiny hints that Ace pulled off, not only this detention, or the others, but in class too, "Oh hell no!"

"Oh come on Smokey, I'll make it worth your while" Ace said in a seductive tone and gently rubbed the top part of Smoker's arm feeling the strong muscles that were there

Smoker pushed the arm away, "Kid, I'm a teacher, you're a student, no I'm your teacher and you're my student! Hell I'm 17 years older than you"

"And you're sexy as hell" Ace said with a grin and Smoker pushed him back more

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true!" Ace said tying to kiss Smoker again, when he was stopped and Ace glared

"You know the other thing you did to me was take my heart. That was off limits to everyone but friends and family on the strict level of only friend and family zones. It's your fault. Take responsibility" Ace said seriously and Smoker looked serious too

"It's not my fault that you have bad taste!"

"Aww, Smokey, don't say that, you're-"

"Shut up kid, don't even say it! This is wrong. Just forget about your crappy crush on me!"

"But! But... its not a crush... I love you Smokey" Ace said and Smoker looked to him and glared and was about to say something there was a knock at the door

"Smoker, sir? Can I get some help with some things?"

"Tashigi" Smoker said as the door was opening

Ace smirked, "Well I can't get to my chair in time so" Ace hopped over Smoker's desk and hid under it

"Kid don't hide there" Smoker frantically whispered, but it was too late cause Tashigi came in. If Ace left now it would look horrible on his part as a teacher... and all those long detentions he gave him... he would be fired on the spot, if not arrested

'Please make this quick Tashigi' Smoker thought and sighed, "What is it you need help with?"

"Well there are some questions I have to ask about some paperwork

"Ok, let me see" Smoker said as Tashigi gave him the paperwork. Ace smirked as he saw Smoker scoot his chair in further. Ace couldn't help himself, it was too tempting. He gently grabbed Smoker's thigh and gently and slowly moved upwards

Smoker bit his tongue to not resort to the gasp that wants to come out. Smoker gently kicked Ace away and he knew Tashigi saw that but she said nothing. Smoker hoped that kicked worked but Ace was persistent. He full on grabbed his clothed member

Smoker bit the inside of his lip knowing he couldn't ever do a thing about it. Damn this kid, Smoker will kill him for this

Answering one of Tashigi's questions, Smoker froze when feeling Ace slowly, sexily and slowly pull down the zipper of his pants with his teeth

"Is there something wrong Smoker?" Tashigi asked concerned as seeing Smoker flinch was not common at all

"No, nothing's wrong" Smoker said in a slightly strained voice, fighting back a blush. He knew if Ace was going to do this now, he wouldn't know if he could handle not making a sound. It was, after all, a looooooong time since anyone has ever touched his this way, "Show me the next thing"

Tashigi gave the paper to Smoker, who looked at it

"Well this question asks what do you think your students like about your teaching skills" Smoker said

"Why, when we have those class evaluations?" Tashigi asked confused

"I... don't know" Smoker said. He actually does know but his mind went completely blank when he felt cold fingers gently guide his hot member out of his boxers and pants

"You feeling ok Smoker?"

Smoker almost gasped as Ace started stroking him and he couldn't kick him away or this time he would be caught and being in this situation with a student under his desk and his dick hanging out of his pants at the same time was not one he wanted to be in. Goddamn this kid had amazing fingers, they pumped the member to full life . Shit

'Only if he did that with his mou-' Smoker thought and forcibly cut himself off, "Uh... yeah, I'm just... tired" Smoker said and Ace chuckled

'Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah, you're tired alright~!' Ace sang in his head and leaned to the member and licked the tip gently and circled around the slit. Smoker groaned slightly and was very ashamed he had made a sound, he was stronger than that

"Smoker?" Tashigi asked and Smoker clenched his eyes as Ace took in his whole length and started sucking

"Smoker, are you ok?" Tashigi asked more worried now than ever

"I... have... a headache" Smoker said strained and was surprised that he got that out as well as he did

"hard day?"

"Portgas again. That idiot needs to learn respect and stop being the annoying ass he is" Smoker said

Hearing that, Ace bit his member, hard enough for him to feel but not hard enough to hurt, and scraped them down against the whole length of the sensitive skin causing Smoker to groan again

"What are you going to do about that kid Smoker? Nothing works, not detentions"

Smoker smirked, "Ohh, I know exactly what to do"

Ace moaned slightly around the member and Smoker froze mentally as he said what he wanted to say but his mind thought of him taking over his desk. Ace started sucking harder and harder until Smoker gripped the edges of his desk and bit his lip harder as he came

"Smoker you ok?"

Smoker forcing himself to breathe normally, "I keep telling you I'm fine, just a really bad headache"

"Need Tylenol?"

"No, I'll wait until I get home" When you leave lock the door please. I need to do work peacefully" Smoker said and Tashigi nodded

"Ok, thanks for helping me Smoker, hope your headache goes away soon" Tashigi said, leaving with her paperwork. After Tashigi closed and locked the door, Smoker pulled his chair back to glare at the now smirking teen

"Portgas!"

"Yes?" Ace asked licking his lips of any excess cum

"Never do that again!" Smoker yelled and Ace pouted

"Why? Even if you weren't exactly making any sounds, you loved every second of it, why else would you have stayed there?" Ace asked sitting on his desk with a big grin, "Just admit you liked it"

"I couldn't do anything you brat! I would've been arrested" Smoker said looking to the side as he realized that Ace had, at some point under his desk, taken off his shirt

"You loved it, you want to take me right on this desk, I sensed it when I sucked you off" Ace said and Smoker blushed slightly

"Don't say it like that"

"Blowjob, BJ, made you jizz, jerked you off with my tongue?" Ace asked and Smoker hit his head with his hand and Smoker walked to him and pinned him to the desk

"I hate you" Smoker said before kissing Ace fully on the lips. Ace kissed back happily with passion

"You made me a bad teacher" Smoker said after he broke the kiss

"Why?"

"You blew me... and I liked it" Smoker said and glared at Ace when he grinned, "Stop grinning kid, it's bad. You're underage too. Shit I'm screwed"

"No you're not, my 18th birthday is in a few months" Ace said and grinned, "Plus you didn't force me to do anything and I'm willing as hell for anything"

Smoker shook his head, "You're a problem child, Smoker said starting to kiss the student's neck. Smoker knew Ace was sort of his type but didn't go for it until now

"Mmm Smokey, ahh" Ace moaned out grabbing his still damp whitish hair that turned him on more, "Mmm... have I ever told you how damn sexy you are with damp hair? Cause you are"

Smoker shook his head again and he could see and feel the bulge in Ace's pants

"I can't do this" Smoker said getting off of Ace causing Ace to sit up with a confused look on his face

"What? Why?" Ace asked also looking sad

"Don't give me that look, you're still underage no matter when your birthday is" Smoker said and Ace looked down and off to the side, "but"

"But what?" Ace asked looking sad but had some hope.

Smoker gently grabbed Ace's chin and turned him to look at him directly in the eyes, "But if you're willing to wait those few months, I'll make you're birthday special"

Ace's sadness instantly turned to hope, "Do you mean? That we?"

"Together? I guess, so yeah" Smoker said and Ace's happiness shone through every inch of his face and hugged him

"I love you Smokey~!" Ace said and Smoker smiled and brought the kid closer to him

"I guess I love you too" Smoker said backing up from the hug and had a serious look on his face, "Now go finish that essay"

"WHAT!?"

"You have detention, just do it" Smoker said and Ace pouted with big eyes, big wet puppy eyes

"But... Smokey... I love you, you wouldn't do that to me, would you?" Ace asked out as cutely as he could and Smoker looked to him and groaned putting a hand to his forehead looking down

"I just hope that doesn't affect me in class" Smoker said and Ace hugged him

"Yay~ you're the best Smoker~!" Ace said

"You're going to be the death of me" Smoker said and Ace smirked

"... Does that whole wait for my birthday thing involve kissing?" Ace asked hopeful it wasn't

"Nah, above the belt is allowed" Smoker said and Ace excitedly pulled him into a passionate make-out session

"Best detention ever!"


	2. Best Birthday Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace's birthday comes around and Smoker gives him the best present that Ace could think of: sex

It was January 1st and most students hated it because their town established a new law that said that from all the elementary, middle and high schools have to start school the first of the year. What good would that do? No student would benefit going to school on a holiday. But Ace didn't give a damn about it at all because it was his birthday. All on his mind was the the night he was going to have with Smoker, his teacher. He simply couldn't wait. When Smoker came into his classroom, the first thing he saw was the big radiant grin on Ace's face and had to force himself not to.

"Alright class" Smoker started teaching and within the next half hour, Ace tried things to get a detention but was ignored.

"Ace stop it" Luffy, his little brother, whispered from his seat next him, "It's your birthday"

Ace, who was pouting from not being paid attention to, grinned and looked to Luffy with a look that said 'You know me'. Ace then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something before crumbling it into a ball and toss it at the back of Smoker's head. Smoker, glaring at Ace, sighed and unwrapped the paper to read it

'You bastard, give me detention now! NOW! I WANT SEX!'

Smoker almost smirked at the guts that kid had. That idiot had to have major guts to toss something _like_ that at him and shook his head with an angry look on his face

"A- Portgas. Detection. 5 hours" Smoker said 'pissed' and Ace grinned that Smoker almost said his first name... it made him feel all cozy inside

"Alright Smo-" Ace started trying to act like like he usually does when getting detentions... plus he knew he was a little too open when he wrote that. He just hoped if Smoker was angry at that it would fuel the night's passion they would have together.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Everyone turned to see a pissed off Luffy on his feet. Smoker and Ace stared at him in shock. Luffy was not one to burst out in class like that... well other than those times he cries out that he's hungry, which is actually almost every class time

"And why not?" Smoker asked

"He is my brother!" Luffy yelled and Smoker smirked

"What kind of excuse is that?" Smoker asked and Luffy huffed and put his hand to his hip

"A good one! His 18th birthday is today! You can't give him detection today!" Luffy said and Smoker's smirk grew. Didn't _he_ know it was Ace's birthday

"That so? Well he shouldn't have pissed me off. He knew exactly what the consequences would be" Smoker said and saw Ace's eyes tell him 'Yes I do' in the sexy way and shook his head, "May I get back to teaching class Monkey?"

"NO! Who the hell would want to be taught anything by a big asshole fucking jackass dick ass vagina!"

Ace's eyes turned to Luffy and widened like saucers. Never in his life has he heard his little brother curse like that. On top of that not even Ace was brave enough to cuss out Smoker like that... he knew where to not cross lines.

Luffy smirked, "Now you have to give me detention" Luffy did not want his brother to be alone in school with a teacher on his birthday, especially one that dislikes him the most of them all. Ace turned to Smoker who was even more shocked than he was. So Ace had nothing to do with this. This was strange behavior for Luffy after all Luffy's one of the few that Smoker considered his good students. After Smoker's shock, anger coursed his veins. No student should EVER yell at him like that and get away with it. Ace looked to the side knowing Smoker would not let this one go. Luffy pushed passed the boundaries that not even Ace himself passed. Tonight would not happen... well there goes his birthday plans. Smoker saw Ace, being a little less happy than he was, and closed his eyes and calmed his anger. Tonight would not be ruined by anything. Not his anger, not his students, not anything!

"No" Smoker said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Everyone in the class yelled in shock, even Ace. Ace felt really happy inside as he knew Smoker wanted tonight just as much as he did. Luffy glared at Smoker in anger

"Can I go to the bathroom then?" Luffy gritted out in clenched teeth and Smoker looked to him with suspicion but nodded anyways. Luffy quickly walked out of the room and Smoker gave Ace a look only Ace would decipher as 'what's he up to?'. Ace shot a look back that said 'I have no clue'. this was NOT like Luffy at all... but Ace just put it off as Luffy not wanting him to suffer on his birthday and cared about him. Ace smiled at Smoker as a reassurances that Luffy's probably up to nothing and is just mad.

_**BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!** _

"Fire drill" Smoker said. Today was not a fire drill day... was there an actual fire? Surely no one would've pulled the alarm... "Alright everyone let's head outside to our normal spot"

"We're safer in here" A student said and Smoker glared at him. Just because they were near a busy street and someone almost got hit by a car...

"GET!" Smoker yelled and everyone scrambled to their feet and started heading out and Ace sighed out in concern for Luffy

Outside, near that busy street, all the students gathered and Smoker counted for all his students but Luffy and walked to Ace

"Seen your brother?" Smoker asked and Ace shook his head

"He did leave class right before the fire drill... he's usually with me during fire drills though, even if we're in different classes. I mean... he really hates fire drills... ever since we were kids" Ace said and Smoker 'hmm'ed not really thinking anything about it... after all Ace was right, Luffy was gone when the fire drill started. Smoker took a sticky note that he had on the clipboard he was carrying and gave it to Ace before leaving to the other part of his class.

'Can't wait until tonight' the note read and it made Ace smile warmly. He had forgotten what he was worried about until 3 minutes later Luffy walked to him

"Oi, Luffy! Where were you? Aren't you afraid of fire alarms?" Ace asked concerned

"Who me? Actually I got lost. Wouldn't you believe that I was on the other side of the school?" Luffy asked smiling and rubbing his neck sheepishly

Ace stared at him with a 'you have to be kidding me' look, "We're the only class that is stuck next to a busy street"

"Oh right!" Luffy said laughing and Ace chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair

"I think you spend too much time with Zoro" Ace said and yelled for smoker, "Smokey~! I found Luffy! He got lost!"

"For real!?"

Once the fire drill was over and everyone was back in their classroom seated, Ace noticed the smirk on Luffy's face. All the sudden at the sound of a snapping wire mad Ace snap his head to the front in time to see a bucket above Smoker's head tilt and pour water on his head. In shock, Smoker stepped back and snapped another wire causing another bucket to fall. The bucket's contents. a bunch of feathers fell down on a very wet Smoker. Smoker blinked before physically showing off his anger. He glared at his class to see most shocked faces, including Ace, who had his hand over his mouth in shock

"Who did this?" Smoker asked darkly, "Portgas?" He asked, mostly out of habit, and Ace shook his head

"It couldn't have been me. I was with you" Ace said in defense and Smoker nodded

"Right, the fire drill... that only leaves..." Smoker said trailing off as he looked to Luffy, who was grinning

"ME~!" Luffy sang out and Ace looked to him and Smoker glared more

"How!?"

"Well it was pretty easy one I started the fire drill~! I had plenty of time to set this up~!" Luffy sang out in happiness and Ace looked beyond shocked

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ace asked... Luffy never would have done this, there was no way a sweet kid like him would have!

"Ace" Luffy said looking at him, "I just wanted to-"

"SHUT UP!" Ace and Luffy looked to a very pissed off Smoker and Ace 'pft'ed. Ace would have been more shocked about Luffy and more afraid of how pissed Smoker was if this wasn't as funny as hell. Ace started laughing as hard as he could

"He got you good!" Ace said in laughter and Smoker glared

"Portgas. 1 more hour of detention" Smoker said and Ace looked to him with a big ass grin

"You look like a big ass chicken!" Ace said before falling to the floor in laughter

Luffy had wide eyes and then glared at Smoker

"What the hell!? I was the one who did it!" Luffy yelled at Smoker

"Yes, but he laughed." Smoker said and Luffy glared

"What do you have against Ace!?" Luffy yelled as he thought that Smoker hated Ace and gave him more shit than the rest. That was illegal, right?

Smoker sighed and looked serious, "Nothing. If I gave you detention at the same time as Portgas, it wouldn't be much of a detention as it would be your own personal playground. So no detention for you until tomorrow"

"Then switch the days! What I did was worse! Ace doesn't deserve detention on his birthday!" Luffy said as he really wanted Ace to have a good birthday and not a crappy detention one.

"Even so. First come first serve. Portgas acted first so he has detention today PERIOD." Smoker said and Luffy pouted and fell to his seat and sulked.

Smoker sighed, finally the brat has given up and then growled as he heard laughter, "PORTGAS! IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY!"

The bell rang and everyone but Luffy, Ace and Smoker left

"Kid out. Detention for Portgas only" Smoker said strictly and Luffy sighed out and turned to Ace

"Hey Ace, I'll tell everyone that you have detention, and won't be home for a while" Luffy said

"Monkey! Out!" Smoker said and Luffy sighed

"Happy Birthday Ace... Sorry you got detention" Luffy said leaving and Ace sighed out as Smoker walked to him and sat on one of the desks

"He never acts like that normally does he?" Smoker asked after wiping his face with his forearm and crossed his arms seeing Ace shook his head

"Never. He even lied... he's never lied to anyone, especially not me. I thought that kid didn't have a bad bone in his body and couldn't tell a lie. He must really not want me alone here on my birthday" Ace said and Smoker smiled

"You have a really good brother. Risking getting suspended from school just to get you out of detention" Smoker said and Ace smiled

"I know" Ace said and the smile fell, "You still pissed?"

"As hell" Smoker said and Ace smiled gently

"Aww, sorry, but to be fair the feathers match your hair" Ace said, "That rhymed! Awesome!"

Smoker shook his head, "Said the kid that said I looked like a chicken"

"You do!" Ace said grinning and chuckling

"Ok, ok. Well let's head out" Smoker said seeing the excitement double in Ace's eyes. Smoker kissed him on the forehead, "bring your things. We'll put them in the car and I'll drive you home afterwards"

Smoker gathered his things and watch Ace shove his in his bag with a roll of the eyes playfully, "Let me go first and you can come to my car in a few minutes" Smoker said, "Better safe then sorry, ne?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna get my favorite teacher in trouble. I mean school would be _sooooo_ much more boring without you" Ace said and Smoker laughed

"See you at my car" Smoker said leaving first after telling Ace a way to get to his car without running into many people.

4 minutes was more like hours to Ace as he was pacing back and forth. Waiting for another minute would drive him insane. He was mentally cursing at the clock to go faster. Finally that minute had gone by and Ace was heading to the door when he heard a knock

"Smoker? I need some help"

Ace froze, 'Oh shit! It's Tashigi!' Ace thought frantically looking for a hiding place or a way out and saw the door opening, 'Shit! Oh the window!'

Without second thought, Ace jumped out of the window to the tree

Smoker was waiting at his car wondering where Ace was. No way he would miss this. All the sudden Ace got in, throwing his stuff in the back of the car. Smoker looked to him

"What happened to you?" Smoker asked and Ace sighed out.

"I had to jump out of the window"

"Why?"

"Your girl came in to get help" Ace said and smiled sheepishly, "And I guess I panicked" Ace said rubbing his head and Smoker sighed

"Tashigi knew I had plans after school..."

"Maybe she thought I did something to you so bad that you had no choice but to cancel your plans and give me detention" Ace said and it sort of made sense but at the same time...

"You're not _that_ bad" Smoker said

"Aww" Ace said with a smile and Smoker smiled and frowned

"Then how did you?"

"She started opening the door. I had no time to think of the gap between tree and window. I totally missed the branch and fell into the bush"

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Ace said grinning looking into the mirror to see that he was covered in bush debris, "Plus now we're both covered in shit"

"Can't wait for tonight" Ace said and Smoker nodded

"Neither can I" Smoker said starting his car up, "I never saw the day I would ever say that to a student of mine"

"An _adult_ student of yours" Ace said and Smoker chuckled

"You truly have made a bad teacher out of me" Smoker said and Ace shrugged

"Not really. You and I both want this, at least I think so-"

"I want this" Smoker said and sighed, "Even if it's consensual... I'm bad for doing this to a student"

"But today is my 18th birthday, so I'm officially an adult. So it's legal right? Plus I am graduating within 5-6 months anyways. And it's not like I'm seeking for special treatment in class. I mean if I fail, I fail. And-"

"Stop rambling kid" Smoker said softly and Ace looked to him to see a small smile on his face. A smile that had no worries and was now relaxed with the other's words of encouragement. Smoker was afraid of this day even though he wanted it and looked forward to it. He couldn't seem to fall asleep within those 2 weeks before today. He was going to fuck his student. He was going to screw a person that was half as old as he was. He was scared, but this boy seemed to melt his fears away, "Duck down so no one sees you. I'm not only worried about getting caught and my career going down the drain, but your social life as well"

As Ace bent down in the car, he smirked as he was close to Smoker, "Do you realize what could happen when I hide and am this close to you like this?" Ace asked as he touched his lower thigh with his fingertips. Smoker growled and gripped Ace's had in a firm grasp

"NOT when I'm driving!" Smoker said and saw Ace pout slightly and sighed, "There would be plenty of time for that at the hotel"

"Hotel?" Ace asked getting excited. He was more or less expecting a shitty cheap motel or something. To think Smoker would get an expensive hotel for them was unbelievable. The hotels in this town are very expensive, especially on a teacher's salary

"Yeah" smoker said looking around, "The coast is clear kid, you can get up"

"3 things. 1) Yay..., 2) What if I wanna stay close to you like this? and 3) I am an adult"

"Hell no brat. not when I'm driving, get up" Smoker said and Ace pouted as he sat up and smoker smiled

"You say you're an adult, but that little pout says differently. Plus no matter how old you are, you are still a kid to me cause you act like one and I'm double your age"

"Not."

"Not what?" Smoker said as he was already thinking of proof that he acts like a kid

"You're not double my age. You just can't jump two years in one day Smokey. That would be weird"

Smoker laughed, "Oh ho! So you can do math" Smoker said and Ace smirked

"Well I said it before, I ain't stupid"

"Yet you do no homework" Smoker said

"It's boring" Ace pouted, "Wait. What the hell? Math's not even our subject. how the hell did you know I don't do math homework?"

Smoker stopped at a red light and kissed Ace and smirked, "You don't do any homework for any teacher. Tashigi's homework is pretty much damn easy and you don't do it"

"Yeah? Well I have narcolepsy during homework" Ace said back and Smoker looked at him like he was crazy

"Really? That's your excuse? You do have narcolepsy attacks, but not _that_ frequently" Smoker said and Ace grinned at him

"So you're admitting to stalking me? HOO RAH!"

Smoker shook his head and smirked, "You wish kid. That would be like stabbing law with a poisonous knife" Smoker said

"So does this"

"...Yeah"

"But it's ok. Law has a pretty boring life as it is. Law would be bored and have nothing to do until people like us stab it" Ace said with a grin

"People like us?"

"Don't care for law. I'm not really one for law per-say, and right now you don't care for it" Ace said and Smoker couldn't say anything back to that at the moment as he was locked in his thoughts. Even if today scared him, this kid, Ace, made him feel better about it. They both like each other and are in some sort of relationship. They have been on a date or two out of the city between that detention and today. And today they are going to have sex they both wanted so bad but it's looked down by law. Smoker smirked

"Fuck law"

Ace laughed hard, "see?"

As if Smoker didn't care if he got caught, the next red light they stopped at, he pulled Ace into a passionate lustful kiss. Ace smiled and nibbled slightly on Smoker's bottom lip and groaned and pulled away when seeing the light turn green

"Smoker, green light"

Smoker groaned deeply and slammed on the accelerator and Ace smiled and Smoker looked to him, "What?"

"Its just that I never seen this side of you. I'm curious. Do you like me because of what I did or before that?" Ace said referring to the detention

"...Actually, I always thought you were hot... but I'm a teacher, your teacher... you're my student. It's not like I could act on these feelings"

"Why?"

"It's not like I would want to, it's just its not right under the eyes of law..."

"...I know... but it doesn't matter cause law sucks anyways right?"

Smoker smiled slightly, "What about you?"

"Uhm... really the second you started as our teacher. You were and still are sooo freaken hot that I just had you get your attention any way I could" Ace said and Smoker rolled his eyes

"Of course"

"Of course what?"

"That's why you annoyed the crap out of me"

"Well, not really"

"What?"

"Well... I wanted your attention. You were hot any I didn't want to scare you away like our previous teacher. So I tried to get your attention by showing that I was smart... by drawing hinting pictures on homework and tests... oh and that one time I kept bumping into you. Nothing worked so I resorted back to my annoying self" Ace said and Smoker sighed as some of the things Ace said, returned to his memory

"... Sorry"

"Why? Not only did me being annoying get your attention, but it got me detentions alone with you. I call that win win" Ace said grinning happily and Smoker rolled his eyes as he pulled into the hotel's parking lot and Ace's eyes winded. This hotel... it's one of the most expensive ones...

"Smoker? I really don't want you to waste money on me. We don't have to go to this hotel... I'm fine with just being with you, you don't have to prove anything to me or anything..." Ace said honestly concerned that Smoker spent a shit load of money on him. Smoker pulled Ace into a gentle kiss

"Naw... it's fine, you deserve it" Smoker said and Ace smiled knowing Smoker is pretty stubborn like himself

"Smokey... Thanks"

"Alright, let me get the hotel room when you stay here. I'll text you the room number alright?" Smoker asked and Ace pouted and Smoker kissed him, "Don't wory, it won't take 5 minutes"

"But 5 minutes... is waaaaaay too long" Ace whined out and Smoker nodded

"When you leave lock the car door" Smoker said and Ace let out a tiny sigh and nodded. Ace groaned watching Smoker leave into the building... waiting 5 minutes... why not wait 10 hours? The person who said "Patience is a Virtue" obviously didn't have something like this to wait for and is a douche. Ace got a text message and pulled his phone out excitedly but sighed in disappointment as the text was from Luffy not Smoker

_'I'm sorry you're in detention on your b-day'_

Ace smiled at the text as Luffy was a good brother as he thought of what the hyper nice kid did to try getting detention. Ace didn't respond cause he was in detention after all.

5 minutes passed by and Ace finally got the text he was waiting so desperately for.

'Room 506'

"FINALLY!" Ace yelled getting out of the car and locked it. He walked happily into the building. He slid in without being caught and went straight to the elevator and hit the 5th floor. Ace walked to the room number and knocked until Smoker opened.

"May I help you?" Smoker asked with a smile

"Yes" Ace said looking Smoker up and down, "Any way you can"

Smoker chuckled slightly and pulled him in shutting and locking the door

"See you cleaned up" Ace said as Smoker had damp hair and is feather free, "That what took so long?"

"Yeah"

"Aww... but I wanted sex with a big chicken" Ace grinned and Smoker shook his head and pushed him to the bathroom

"Go take a shower"

"But..."

"You might want to have sex with a big chicken but I'm not, for the life of of me, going to have sex with a tree" Smoker said and Ace looked to the mirror and saw that he still had leaves and bush shit in his hair and grinned

"Alight, alright.. I'll take a shower" Ace said and turned to Smoker, "You're strange"

"What for?"

"For not wanting sex with a sexy tree?"Ace asked and Smoker laughed and pushed Ace into the bathroom. As the water for the shower started, Smoker grinned

"Time to get started"

Ace walked out a minute later fully clothed to meet Smoker in the hallway around the corner from the bed. Smoker kissed him and lead him into the main room. Ace gasped at the sight. There were no lights on... there were candles and was... were those flower, no, rose petals on the bed? Ace walked to the bed and pocked a rose petal up

"You did this?" Ace asked as he sniffed it. It was his favorite rose. The smell was fantastic

"Yes"

"How?" Ace asked knowing he couldn't have much time to do this

"I booked the room a day ago and got this prepared with help with the maids... and put finishing touches when you were in the shower" Smoker said and looked to Ace, "Do you like it?"

"Like it?" Ace asked. Walking to Smoker, Ace wrapped his arms around Smoker's neck in a big gentle hug burring his head into the neck, "I love this. No one ever tries this hard for me"

"Your brother did today"

"Family don't count Smokey... this is way too perfect" Ace said as happiness and love was radiant from his smile, "No one had ever done this much for me... or even thought to. I love you so much"

Smoker gently pulled his face up to meet his. Smoker stared at Ace's eyes for a few seconds before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Ace pulled the man closer in as the kiss began to heat up to what Ace claimed as hot... and that's saying something. Quickly the kiss turned to an even hotter make out session, where their hands roamed and and memorized their torsos.

"Smokey" Ace gasped out and Smoker gently guided the birthday boy to the bed where they laid on the flower petals. Ace and Smoker broke their kiss and Ace smiled when sniffing again

"...How could you have possibly known this was my favorite flower?" Ace asked as their dates just consisted of quick talk, not really getting to know the other as well... plus those dates were short as hell.

"You're prank from two years ago. When you threw those flowers at me. I just figured you liked it since-"

"Since I like you?" Ace asked and chuckled, "Well you were spot on. You smelled good for days after that"

"...So you're saying I smell good only when you you throw flowers at me? Thanks" Smoker said kissing Ace's jawline

"mmmm... no, That was... flowers, but my favorite scent in the whole world is tied closely between you and meat" Ace said and Smoker looked up and laughed hard

"Well that's reassuring" Smoker said and Ace grinned

"It is!Meat was on the first of the list of favorite smells since I was little! Nothing even came close. These flowers are my favorite flower, but aren't even close to meat. You're lucky!" Ace said and Smoker rolled his eyes and kissed Ace's lips gently

"Well since we're talking about scents... you're probably my most favorite scent after my mother's strawberry pies"

It was Ace's turn to laugh, "Oh ho! Now's who's comparing who's scent with what food? Come on! I'm not even tied!" Ace said with a grin

"Strawberry pies that my mom makes... you just need to smell them for yourself, it's the best"

"Are you inviting me over to meet your mom, Smokey?" Ace asked and Smoker shrugged and nodded

"After you graduate sometime... She's very understanding" Smoker said and Ace hugged him

"I wish I had family you hadn't met so I could introduce you" Ace said. Smoker knew what he meant. He knew Ace and Luffy's adoptive father, Shanks, he knew Luffy of course, he knew their grandfather, and they don't any mother figures

"Well maybe after you graduate, you can introduce me as your boyfriend" Smoker said and Ace froze

"No... you know that shitty old man well enough he would try to kill me"

"Not me?"

"'Grandsons first, everyone else last' applies to this too" Ace said and buried his head into Smoker's neck and smiled, "I can't believe you called yourself my boyfriend"

"Yeah" Smoker said and took the opportunity to sniff his neck

"Getting back to the topic at hand, you smell pretty good... what do you use?" Smoker asked

"Fire Wave Musk" Ace said and Smoker chuckled

"Of course you pyromaniac, but it matches you... it smells really good" Smoker said and kissed Ace's neck. Ace gasped and moaned loud when Smoker sucked on his neck. Ace's hips acted on their own and bucked upwards grinding their growing erections together. Smoker bit down on Ace's neck when that happened causing Ace to cry out in pleasure

"Sm-Smoker" Ace stuttered and Smoker looked to him a smirked

"You're blushing kid" Smoker said causing Ace to blush even more than we was causing Smoker to chuckle

"Cute" Smoker whispered into his ear and licked the whole ear and nibbled the top while he worked off his student's pants

"I'm going to do what you did to me that day" Smoker said referring to that day in class. Ace looked to him and knew what he meant and shivered in anticipation. Smoker pulled out Ace's member from his boxers and started stroking it. Ace was about to moan when Smoker put a hand to his mouth

"I bet you 100 bucks that you wouldn't be able to keep quiet. Like me that day" Smoker said and removed his had

"I accept any challenge!" Ace said in determination not to make a sound, "I won't make a sound"

"We'll see about that" Smoker said leaning down and licked the tip. Ace bit his lip in an attempt not to moan out... damn... this was better than what he was expecting. Smoker circled around the tip slowly and sexily before licking hard at the slit. Ace, biting his lip let out a strangled gasp. Smoker looked up to see Ace was having a hard time keeping quiet, his face was red and he was gripping the sheets crumbling the forgotten flower petals. Smoker smirked as he knew he had this bet in the bag if the kid was struggling to keep noises in from a lick. Smoker took the member into his mouth and feeling the wetness and warmth surrounding him, Ace let out a very very tiny moan.

"Brat, did you make a sound?" Smoker asked amused

"No! Never!" Ace said and surprisingly Smoker let that little slip-up go. Ace stayed relatively quiet when Smoker started sucking hard. Ace smirked knowing he had this... there was nothing that he did that day tha-... Shit he forgot that one thing he did that Smoker groaned loudly at... Shiiiiiiiiiiit... Smoker's gonna use that isn't he? Smoker did just that. With his lips still attached he bit softly on the member and scraped them down the full length of the member, as well as still sucking

"AHH! SHIT!" Ace moaned out loudly arching his back

"Brat" Smoker said

"What? Screw the money! That felt soooooooo good" Ace said as he still had pleasure sparks go through his body and blushed deeply when he realized what he said, "Damn... that sounded bad..."

Smoker chuckled around the member and Ace groaned deeply

"G-gonna cum" Ace said panting as he came in Smoker's mouth. Ace panted as he watched as Smoker drank his cum. Smoker pulled away and they stared at each other wordlessly for a minute

"You taste good" Smoker said and Ace smiled deeply and sighed

"You know you are one very strong man Smoker"

"Why's that?"

"When I did this to you, you remained quiet for the most part. I couldn't keep quiet, let alone have a conversation with someone" Ace said and Smoker smirked

"Well I'm more experienced you know" Smoker said and Ace pouted

"With the hundred bucks... I don't have it"

Smoker laughed, "I just wanted to prove my point. No doing this shit in public... especially in school" Smoker said

"So no money?"

"No money"

"Yay, I love you" Ace said pulling him into a kiss. Smoker pulled him closer and nibbled on his lip. Ace then pulled away and smirked at Smoker's confused look. Ace looked down at Smoker's lower section and back to his eyes. Smoker instantly got it

"No brat" Smoker said and Ace pouted

"Aww, why not Smokey?"

"It's your birthday. I want you to feel pleasure, not the other way around" Smoker said and Ace rubbed his upper arm

"Smoker, I want this, it's my birthday, you wont deny my wish right?" Ace asked in a pouty tone and had puppy eyes

"Goddamn those puppy eyes" Smoker said getting up

"YAY~!" Ace said getting up and hugged Smoker

"Brat"

"Aww don't be that way Smokey~ The only way I could ever feel good would be if you feel good as well" Ace said backing Smoker up to the wall and kneeling down on one knee. He pulled down the zipper that was just below his eye level and pulled his pants and boxers off. Ace looked to Smoker and smiled when he saw the need for him to blow him within those beautiful eyes

"Smokey wants this~" Ace said and licked the tip before Smoker could say a thing. Smoker leaned back against the wall as Ace took him into his mouth and put a hand through that wavy black hair. Ace sucked at the same time as licked the tip causing Smoker to groan

"You... gotten better" Smoker said and Ace smirked. He hadn't seen anything yet. Ace circled his tongue around while still sucking and stroked the cock with it

"Haa", Ace looked up to see Smoker lean his head back to the wall, with a small blush on his cheeks, eyes closed and panting deeply.

"Mmm... Ace" Smoker moaned out as Ace reached down and squeezed his balls with a well massaging style with one hand. Ace's other hand went to pump the rest of the member that he couldn't fit in his mouth. Smoker lost his control of the urge and bucked forward. Ace's heart leaped in joy at the accomplishment he had achieved. Smoker, the one who verbally said he didn't want this, bucked and gave in. Plus Ace just made a strong-willed man give into temptation and buck into his mouth. Ace, in return, sucked harder until he came. Smoker let out a breath he was apparently holding in as Ace pulled away and stood up

"...Damn Ace... that was"

"Good? Fantastic? Amazing? Fantasing?"

"Fantasing?"

"You know fantastic and amazing hybrid" Ace said and Smoker laughed

"You're cute"

Ace looked at him shocked

"What?"

"You... said cute"

"Yeah and?"

"And when the last time someone combined two words together you gave them a detention"

"Yeah... but" Smoker started and pulled Ace close to him and smiled, "But they aren't you, they aren't mine"

"Yours?" Ace asked with a gentle smile and laid his head to his chest, "I like the sound of that"

"Me too" Smoker said sighing in contempt, "How did you get that much better at blowjobs than before?"

"Last time I was constrained in a small space... so it wasn't really that good... could hardly move"

"That was your first time attempting a blowjob, trust me I know" Smoker said and Ace blushed

"Cucumbers..." Ace mumbled shyly and Smoker smiled and pulled him closer

"You are the most adorable person I know"

"Luffy is pretty adorable you know. Everyone says so"

"Not after that fucking stunt he isn't" Smoker said firmly and Ace laughed and Smoker smiled and patted Ace on the head, "Well enough about that. What would you like now birthday boy?"

"I'm really turned on right now... Sex? Now? Pretty please?" Ace asked and Smoker laughed

"Even if you said it that way, you are too damn cute" Smoker said pushing the boy to the bed and smiled as he sat on the birthday boy after taking off his shirt and his, "You do know with normal sex, we should have started by taking off our shirts then our pants, not the other way around"

Ace smiled, "Well who said we were 'normal' enough to have 'normal sex'? Plus normal sex is so overrated" Ace said and Smoker chuckled and gripped Ace's member and gently stroked it alive, "Ngh... how... how are... your hands... mmm... as skillful as they are?"

"Practice Kid. I am gay, was since I was 13" Smoker said and Ace gasped

"You actually did this when you were 13? Smokey I'm shocked!" Ace said and Smoker blushed

"Wha- hell no! I came out as gay then. I was around your age. I have 17 years on you kid and I will show you" Smoker said licking Ace's jawline causing Ace to shiver and groan. Smoker snaked his hand up Ace's shirtless torso and gently rolled one of the nipples between his thumb and index finger

"Ahhh... ngh..." Ace had very sensitive nipples, the shock sensation went straight to his member causing him to buck up. Ace saw the smirk in Smoker's eyes as well as on his lips

"I see you're sensitive here. This is going to be fun" Smoker said causing Ace to blush. Smoker leaned down and started nipping, nibbling, licking and sucking the bud causing Ace to moan loudly and buck up and wrap his arms around this sexy man. Ace arched his back into Smoker's amazing mouth, tears of pleasure in the corner of his eyes. A harsher nip caused Ace to buck up harder, this time catching the other's member in the process. Both let out a deep groan. Smoker kept teasing Ace until he snapped

"Sm-Smoker please! Don't tease me! Goddammit! I need you! PLEASE!" Ace practically yelled in the most needy begging tone that would make any one cum. Smoker bit his lip so he wouldn't cum and laughed at Ace

"... I knew you would beg for me" Smoker said and Ace glared to the side mumbling a small soft 'shut up', "Ace, just by your voice... you could send me over the edge"

Ace perked up and looked to Smoker with excitement, "Really? Might I try that? I wanna see I wanna see!" Ace said happily but Smoker rolled his eyes and reached down and gently touched Ace's opening causing him to moan out slightly. When Smoker pushed the tip of his finger inside he saw Ace pout

"What? Don't want this?"

"I do! It's just... I wanted to make you cum with the sound of my voice... you know how cool that would be? That I could have the power to do that? Class would never be the same again!" Ace said acting depressed in the beginning and then near the end was all happy and excited again. Smoker glared at him

"You try that in class, I might as well stop right now" Smoker threatened and Ace gasped

"I was kidding Smoker!" Ace said

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was! Please!" Ace said and when seeing Smoker getting up, he wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, "NO! Please! I need this and... a-and so do you! Look how hard we both are! PLEASE!"

"Hand me the lube" Smoker said and Ace grinned excitedly handing him the lube. Smoker lubed up his finders up and pushed them into Ace's opening and started thrusting them

"Aghnnnnnn..." Ace moaned out in pain and pleasure morphed together and a minute or two growled deeply, "Are you trying to make me beg again?"

"Beg? Whatever for?" Smoker asked innocently and Ace huffed

"For more"

"More? Of what?" Smoker asked hitting a certain spot that made Ace scream out in pleasure

"PLEASE! Please! I need more! Please!"

"More of? Can't give you more if I don't know what it is you want more of" Smoker said and Ace glared

"Goddamn teasing bastard! SEX! Full blown hot sexy sex!" Ace screamed and Smoker laughed and replaced his fingers with his member, after he lubed it up and pushed it in gently. Ace clenched his eyes at the pain and pleasure that the intruding object brought for him

"You ok?" Smoker asked as he saw Ace's distress on his face

"Y-yeah" Ace said and Smoker knew the kid was in pain and stopped when he was all the way in

"Tell me when to move"

"Wh-what? You're not going to now?"

"Not til you're ready"

"Why?"

"Cause kid, pleasure's a two way street. You're supposed to feel pleasure too, not pain"

"But it doesn't hurt!" Ace said trying to act tough even if it did hurt and Smoker kissed him gently

"You don't have to act tough with me kid. It's ok if it hurts, it's only natural. Let's just wait a little bit until you have adjusted" Smoker said smiling and Ace looked shocked and looked like he was about to object when Smoker leaned down and pecked his lips, "Plus, today's your birthday"

Ace looked to Smoker shocked and then smiled warmly, "Love you"

Not even 3 minutes passed, Ace groaned deeply

"Move"

Smoker looked to him, "You sure?"

Ace looked up with teary wide puppy eyes and quivering pouty lip. Smoker sighed out and kissed him hard

"Why does that get me all the time?"

"What do you - ahh!" Ace asked but Smoker thrusting forward caused his question to end out in a moan. Smoker pulled back and convulsed forward

"Ahh! Smoker!"

Smoker looked at Ace, who looked like he was in heaven. He felt really happy and fuzzy inside seeing how much pleasure he gave Ace with only one thrust. Smoker started going at a gentle pace

"Ahhh..." Ace moaned out, closing his eyes, "Engh...mmmngheen...ngh... haaaannnn"

Smoker watched as Ace was letting out all these noises that matched the pleasure etched into his face. Smoker smiled and leaned to his ear, "Cute" he whispered causing Ace to blush more

"Sh-shut up... I'm not cute!" Ace said as 'cute' was definitely for girls not guys.

"You're making cute noises"

"Well... you're making me" Ace mumbled and Smoker smiled and started nipping at the earlobe

"I'm glad I can... there adorable" Smoker said kissing Ace. Ace returned the kiss and a thought crossed his mind. He was actually doing this with Smoker. That thought caused him to shiver and break the kiss

"Haa... Sm-Smokey" Ace said and Smoker thrusted a bit deeper, "AHHH FUCK!" Ace arched his back, gripping the sheets while his lower half bucked towards Smoker to get more and Smoker smirked

"Seems like I found that little spot of yours, what do you want me to do?" Smoker asked

"Do you even have to ask that!? Hit that spot! Over and over! As hard as you can go!"

"You sure? I'm pretty rough when using my all"

Ace smirked slightly as he was still on the high of that mind blowing pleasure, "Want... the puppy eyes again?"

Smoker rolled his eyes and thrusted again, hitting that spot again making Ace scream. After a few thrusts, Smoker couldn't take holding back anymore and thrusted harder and faster, making sure to hit Ace's sweet spot. Ace, panting hard, pulled Smoker into a passionate kiss. Smoker started kissing back and licking on the closed bottom lip. Ace parted his lips and Smoker stuck his tongue in. Ace closed his lips and started sucking on Smoker's tongue.

"Mmm" Smoker scrapped his bottom teeth against the lower lip of Ace's causing Ace to open his mouth. Smoker then let his tongue explore. One of Smoker's thrusts hits the spot right at the right angle and right power. Ace dug his nails into Smoker's lower back and broke the kiss gasping

"C-cumming!" Ace said right before releasing the pressure, "Sm-Smoker!"

Smoker smirked and thrusted two more times before coming as well calling out the name of his young lover. Smoker, after his pleasure high, pulled out and fell right next to Ace. Both were panting deeply and Smoker looked to him

"You lasted longer than I thought" Smoker said and Ace rolled his eyes

"Your ego's big Smokey"

"No, not that brat. Considering you were a virgin and least experienced"

Ace huffed, "I'm plenty of experienced!"

"Yeah reading that male position book isn't enough experience"

Ace frowned then smirked, "I ain't a virgin"

"... Yeah, now" Smoker said and had wide eyes looking to the ceiling as reality hit hard, "A virgin... shit" Smoker said putting his forearm over his eyes and groaned, "I let temptation take over and took my student's virginity. I'm going to hell"

Ace shook his head, "Nah. It's not as if you raped me or anything. We love each other and both wanted it right? If society thinks it's bad, or even god, screw them! Who the hell cares?" Ace asked and looked to the ceiling grinning, "For me, best birthday of my life"

Smoker looked at Ace and saw the happiness radiating off of him and smiled more

"I'm glad" Smoker said getting up and walked to the table and picked up the package and gave it to Ace, "Here"

"What is this?" Ace asked looking at the package that was sitting in his lap

"Your birthday gift"

"You didn't have to get me anything. That mind blowing sex was enough for me" Ace said grinning and Smoker ruffled his hair

"Yeah, but I wanted to"

"...Thanks" Ace said

"What are you waiting for? Open it" Smoker said and Ace started opening it to see a Fantastic 4 - Human Torch action figure that was in the middle of 'Flame On'. Ace looked stunned and amazed

"I love it! Where did you get this? I've been to every place that has action figures and haven't seen anything that amazing" Ace said and Smoker smiled

"Thought you might like it. I ordered it off of eBay" Smoker said and Ace looked stunned, "And before you wonder about the price. I'll put it in your terms" Smoker said smirking, "Who the hell cares?"

Ace hugged him and cuddled to him, "You are the best Smoker. I love you so much"

"Love you too"

"What do we do now?" Ace asked and Smoker thought about it

"How about we take a shower and get you home?" Smoker asked and Ace looked shocked

"But... it's only been almost 2 hours... what about the rest of the-?"

"It wasn't a real detention Ace, I based it on previous detentions and how long it might take"

"I know... but we have time, another round?" Ace asked and Smoker shook his head

"No, as much as I would love to... your brother did look sad about the 'detention'. Plus you should be with your family and friends on your birthday" Smoker said and Ace sighed out and then grinned deeply

"Let's go take that shower then~!"

"You sure change moods fast"

"Yeah... but a wet Smoker is a hot Smoker!" Ace said grinning and Smoker looked at him and rolled his eyes playfully and pulled him into the bathroom. That's where they showered together, holding each other close and made out under the warm streaming water. They helped each other cleanse and dry off. They blew out the candles and looked at the bed that had pretty much been the best part of all night. Ace looked down sadly and Smoker pulled his back to his chest

"I know you want more time. I do to. But I want you to spend time with your family and friends on your birthday" Smoker said leaning and kissed Ace's cheek

"I know... there are plenty more times we can do this again too" Ace said and Smoker chuckled slightly and nodded in agreement

"Let's go" Smoker said and they checked out of the hotel and got into the car

With Luffy, Luffy was on the couch, chin resting on the back of the couch staring out of the window. Luffy pouted and sighed. Poor Ace, having to stay in school on the most important birthday of anyone's life. 18th birthday should be celebrated not cooped up in a class room with a teacher. It wasn't fair, didn't Smoker have a heart? He was seriously thinking of going back and sneak into the classroom to be with Ace. It's not as if Smoker could force him out of the room physically right? It would be against school rules. Right when he was about to get up to leave to the school, he saw a car come park next to the next door house. It was indeed Smoker's car... as he knew from the many pranks that Ace did to the car... it still had a egg smudge. Luffy ran outside, barefoot, to the driveway and hid to where he wasn't seen by the car but he had perfect view of it. Luffy saw the two people inside, he knew was Smoker and Ace.

'Why would he give Ace a ride home... why let him out early?' Luffy thought and had wide eyes as he saw them share a small hiss before Ace opened the door. Luffy smiled, had some sort of understanding of what went on during thw whole day... why Smoker didn't give him detention. It all made sense afterall today was Ace's birthday

'Aww~!' Luffy thought and froze when seeing Ace

"Bye Smokey~ Thanks for everything~" Ace whispered before running towards his house

'Shit' Luffy thought and ran into the house before he was seen by Ace. Ace walked into the house

"I'm home!" Ace said

"ACE!" Luffy yelled glomping Ace to the floor. Ace winced slightly from the after affects of stinging from that wonderful sex.

"Hey Luffy" Ace said

"You ok, you sound like you're hurt"

"Me? Not! I'm just a little tired is all" Ace said smiling and Luffy smiled

"So... why're you home so early? Did ya escape?" Luffy asked grinning like he didn't know anything.

"No. I jumped to the tree and ran home. You think I want you sad on my birthday?"

"No" Luffy said grinning. Ace was such a good liar... but Luffy knew the truth. If Ace didn't want him to know, then it would remain that he wouldn't tell anyone, "What are we waiting for?" Luffy asked and Luffy and Ace looked at each other and grinned

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Luffy and Ace yelled in unison. Soon they were having a massive party at their place. Shanks made a best cake ever with his boyfriend Beckmann. Garp was eating all the shrimp! Luffy's friends were over with Ace's friends. It was a big ass party. It was the best big ass party. Ace was trying hard to concentrate on all that was going on. There were games, video games, just random talking, dancing, etc, but all Ace could think about was Smoker. That what happens to the people who are truly in love as Shanks puts it. He missed Smoker sooooo much right now, but he still had the best time. All of the games, friends, presents, cakes were topnotch this year.

As soon the party came, it went away as it was nighttime. Ace put all his gifts in his room and laid on his bed. Luffy came into his room

"Hey Ace, did you have a good birthday?" Luffy asked

Was it a good birthday? No. Ace smiled... not only did he turn into an adult, he lost his virginity to the man he loved who is now the best boyfriend ever, and he had the best brother and friends and family to drop everything and come to party and celebrate his birthday. Not to mention the hot sex with his boyfriend.

Ace grinned, "Best birthday ever"


End file.
